


romance? what about no?

by Daniello



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Edward Elric, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniello/pseuds/Daniello
Summary: "Haven't you heard? My brother's an aromantic.""Aro- like, smells good?" Jean asked, face scruched up in utter confusion.





	romance? what about no?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [spitecentral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitecentral/pseuds/spitecentral) in the [GenAndAroPrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I'll give an arm and a leg to whoever writes an aromantic Edward Elric.

Romance had never been a top priority for Edward.

Not when he was but a boy with two hands and two legs. Not when he was going againts a godlike figure with the face of his father. And still not when everything had settled down and he's teaching alchemy in the university.

If only those nosey bastards would get the memo already and stop.

"So, Edward, tell me," already he feels a vein pops up on his forehead. "when are you going to propose to Miss Rockbell?"

Not this shit again.

With the loudest sigh he could mustered up, Edward turns to the rest of his companions. The Central is jam-packed with officers and few alchemists alike. He was just stopping by, a lunch with the so-called 'Mustang Gang 'at the cafeteria before he made his way back to his university just a few blocks away.

Regardless that their battles had ended and there is no threat of larger danger looming over the city and its people, Edward and the rest still take their times to hang around and catch up with one another.

It was unspoken between them, but they know that Hughes would have like this. His friends together and bonding over without burden of wars and guilts over their shoulders.

But dear Truth, this is getting tiresome, trying to explain why he will never married Winry. As great and attractive as she is, he's just-

"Haven't you heard? My brother's an aromantic."

Al beats him from answering and responds first, taking a sit on his left as he sets down his tray of food on the table.

"Aro- like, smells good?" Jean asked, face scruched up in utter confusion.

"Aromantic is a person who experiences little to no romantic attraction to others. Where romantic people have an emotional need to be with another person in a romantic relationship, aromantics are often satisfied with friendships or platonic relationships."

Everyone slowly turns to Falman, who all just stated the definition of aromantic in one paragraph. The man shrugged at the looks he's receiving and went back to his coffee. Jean shook his head and turns to Edward with an unsure frown.

"So, like, you got- well, no. You don't feels attracted to her? Or anyone at all?"

Edward nods.

"But, don't you slept-"

"I did," He confessed. " I did slept with her once. But I don't feel the need to date her. Much less marries her. I acknowledges that she's attractive and I like her as a person, but... romantically? Yeah, no."

Jean seems to mulled over it. The term was entirely foreign to him, so sue him for not understanding it immediately. The man knows some things about the queer part of the society, he himself a bi-curious - I mean, come on, who could resist Roy's charm? Well, not him that for sure. But he never heard of aromantic before.

Though, he thinks he gets what it means better after Edward explains it more throughly.

With a nod, he broke out a smile. "So, we won't be expecting any mini Elrics anytime soon, huh?"

Edward snorted. "Well, not from me, you won't." Subtly, he glanced at his brother with a gleam on his eyes. Everyone in the table picks it up and turns to Al. Not paying attention to his surrounding, the younger Elric was surprised when he notices everyone were facing him with mixed expressions on their faces.

Mostly amusement.

"Uuh, something's wrong?"

Blatantly, Breda asks. "So who did you knock up, kid?"

Al choked. "Ex-excuse me?!"

Edward chuckles along when the others teases his brother, and nothing changes between them.


End file.
